This invention relates to a visor of the kind described in greater detail in the preamble of claim 1 such as it was disclosed, for example, by EP 0 231 440 B1 or 499 020 B1.
The above-mentioned visors proved exceptionally well in practice, especially since compared to conventional visors, they offer a considerably improved protection against light with visor units that cannot be shifted along the axle. On the other hand, the visors shown in the above-mentioned publications no longer meet present-day requirements of customers who demand that the visors provide supplementary functions.
To meet these requirements starting with a visor of the kind mentioned initially and in accordance with the invention, there is presented one which is distinguished by the fact that the body of the visor is equipped with a switching device for turning on and turning off an electrical illumination device, a remote-control unit for controlling an automatic device for opening and closing garage doors or the like. The visor includes a line that comprises conductor wires connected via the general electrical system of the vehicle to provide a permanent power supply, independent of the position of the visor body, for the independent power supply of at least one switching device that is electrically connected with the line as well as connected with the line of the electrically connected remote-control unit.
The invention-based visor can, in the usual manner, be folded from a position in which it rests against the ceiling canopy of a vehicle into a user position in front of a vehicle windshield and can additionally be swung to a side window of the vehicle. In both conditions, the body of the visor can be shifted along its axle and there is one special feature which consists of the following: It is equipped with at least one switching device for turning on an turning off an electrical illumination device, a remote-control unit and an electrical line that ensures a power supply, when in the resting position, in the user position and in any desired shifting position of the body of the visor along the axle. The illumination device that cooperates with the switching device can be housed in the visor body, for example, as a part of a mirror subassembly, but it can also be arranged externally, for example, in the ceiling canopy of a vehicle in order, for example, so that one may be able to use a mirror arranged in the body of the visor in the dark.
The remote-control unit, arranged in the body of the visor according to the invention, which is in itself part of the state of the art, and can serve for the control of several automatic devices for opening and closing several garage doors, parking lot barriers, doors of private dwellings and the like and can be equipped with a corresponding number of switches. The number of conductor wires of the line depends on the number of the switches to be provided.
The requirement for a permanent power supply for the remote-control unit in the slidable visor is advantageously met in the following manner: The line has an excessive length corresponding to the maximum shifting distance of the body of the visor, such that there is always line available when that the body of the visor is shifted from its normal position.
A particularly advantageous development of the invention provides for the following: The extra length of the line is housed inside the body of the visor. In this manner, one can also meet aesthetic requirements. Building on another advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the line that is connected to at least one switching device and the remote-control unit, on the one hand, runs through the axle, which is made hollow, and on the other hand, is returned in order to run inside the tube-shaped tube body around the axle in loose windings where the surplus length of the line is defined by the cross-section of the windings.
It is furthermore provided that the sliding body has a recess on the bottom side for the cable duct of the line and bears a switch whose switching member is supported on the axle. The diversion of the line is made easier by virtue of the cable duct and, in particular, one can make sure that the sliding body can slide unhindered through the cavity. The switch arranged on the sliding body is provided in order to disconnect the power supply for the illumination unit when the body of the visor is in its resting position, at which time it rests against the ceiling canopy.
The following is recommended to simplify the production of the visor: The conductor wires, provided in the remote control unit of the line, be electrically connected with a coupling element arranged in the body of the visor capable of being coupled, in turn, with the remote-control unit. The coupling member can be a commercially available part.
The following can furthermore be provided in a practical manner: The axle is preassembled with a sliding body, a multi-wire line, a cavity, a switching device and a coupling element, which form a structural subassembly featuring a pre-assembled frame structure for the purpose of stiffening the body of the visor, supplemented with plug elements engaging the cavity. This structural subassembly can then be foamed, or as is provided in a preferred manner, it can be arranged between the halves of a visor body that is made up in the form of two cups.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention will be explained in greater detail below, referring to the attached drawings.